SAIYUKI Drama
by Radioactive-Holic
Summary: It's a short drama about Saiyuki Reload and the characters, even so, I'm sorry if its lame and maybe miss-spelled, but I already do my best! So, enjoy guys!


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story here! Oh God, is this good? Bad? Lame? Great? Jeez, I even can't let it out of my mind!! Well, just enjoy this one.. Wish for the best.. ;)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Saiyuki, but I'm waiting for it… Thou I own Chou.**

--

**SAIYUKI – DRAMA**

**Introducing…**

Me: Hi-Ya! I'm here as Chou, one of the main characters here! Hello, how are you all? -big smile-

Audience: "Fine…!" "Good!" "Yay!" "Get on with it!"

Me: We're here to make a short-drama about the movie that you all gonna watch!

Audience: \clap hands\

Me: But first, let us meet the characters! From…

Then, jump a Baka Saru out of nowhere. He even almost breaks the stage! Then he smiled and waves his hand…

Goku: Hi! I'm Goku, nice to meet you all! -big smile-

Hakkai: Goku, don't be so aggressive. Oh, hi, I'm Cho Hakkai, nice to meet you all. -smile-

And who else? A Red Kappa came out from the backstage with a maroon jacket and jeans. He smiles so un-cool to the audience, especially the girls.

Gojyo: Hello, Ladies. I'm Gojyo, may I have your phone number? thwack! Ouch! That's hurt! -rubs head-

Sanzo: Urusai!

Me: Sanzo, you must introduce yourself to the audience…

Sanzo: \glare\

Me: You must. \glare back\

Sanzo: \sigh\ Tsk, Sanzo.

Audience: -sweatdrop-

Me: Okay! Let's get back to the show! -smile-

Hakkai: I'll be taking on from here, if it's okay?

Me: Thanks! -run to the backstage-

Hakkai: After this, we've got Kougaiji!

A tall red haired man came out from the backstage, with a black shirt and jeans. There's a three stripes scar on his left cheek.

Kougaiji: Hello. -bow- Nice to meet you all.

Then came out a little kawaii youkai, Lirin she be called. Her face looked troubled as she was holding her messy hair.

Lirin: Nii-san! I can't get my hair right! Help me!

Kougaiji: \panic\ What? Oh my! Come here quick! -drag Lirin to the backstage-

All: -sweatdrop-

Everybody can hear lot of ruckus in there.

"Lirin! Calm down!" (Kou)

"Nii-san! I can't find Dokugaiji!" (Lirin)

"Lirin-sama, Kou-sama can't tie your hair if you keep moving like this!" (Yaone)

"Hey, what's up?" (Doku)

"Doku-sama! Help Kou-sama, quick!" (Yaone)

"Ah! Lirin! Stay put!" (Kou)

"Doku! Find my cloak please!" (Lirin)

"Cloak, cloak, where is it?!" (Doku)

"Lirin! Stay put!!" (Kou)

"Waaaaah!" (All)

And we all can hear a big crack at the backstage, and you all right… There's a big hole at the back because of them.

thwack! thwack! thwack! thwack! Sanzo harshly hit them with his harisen, without missing a beat.

All: -sweatdrop-

Me: O… kay! Ladies and gentleman, let's continue…

Hakkai: \cough\ Next we have…

Then you can see Doku chasing Lirin and Kou. Yaone brought Lirin cloak from behind.

Hakkai: The yellow haired one was Lirin, and the tall with black hair was Dokugaiji and at the back, that lady was Yaone, and you all already knew who's the red haired one, right? -smile-

Sanzo: What a joke.

Gojyo: What's up with them? Weirdos…

Goku: Sanzo, I'm hungry.

Sanzo: Urusai.

Goku: But Sanzo… thwack!

Me: Hakkai! Continue please!

Hakkai: Oh, okay… \cough, cough\ Next we have Hazel and his beloved bodyguard, Gato!

Came in a white haired guy with a purple cloak and a weird hat. With a tall dark man behind.

Hazel: Hello, everyone. -grin- Nice to meet you all. And this is Gato, my beloved bodyguard.

Audience: \shiver\

Hakkai: Off now, we've got the big four!

Me: Come on you guys, get out there! -pushed those guys out from the backstage-

Walks out a long blonde haired guy with white clothes, then a black haired guy with an annoyed face, tumbled a guy with a red hair but before he could whine, he's been pushed by a brown haired guy with glasses and he's wearing white lab jacket.

Hakkai: This is the big four!

Audience: \claps hand\

Hakkai: Konzen! Homura! Kenren! And… Tenpou!

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku: WHAT?!

Hakkai: I don't know, it's on the script! -sweatdrop and smile-

Me: -smile- Relax…

Konzen: Err, hi… I'm Konzen.

Kenren: Hi Ladies! I'm Kenzen, just come to my room if you want…

Sanzo: -want to hit Kenren with his harisen-

Kenren: thwack! Ouch! What did you do that for??

Konzen: -clean up his harisen- Don't flirt in front of me.

Sanzo: Just like someone… -put out harisen-

Gojyo: \twitch\

Hakkai: Go on with the next one!

Homura: I'm Homura, nice to meet you all.

Tenpou: And I'm Tenpou. -smile sweetly-

Me: Is it all of it?

Nataku: Hey! Why am I not being called??

Me: You're job is on the background, baka!

Nataku: Oh… -walks back-

Kami-sama: How about me?

Me: You're the narrator, so don't worry.

Kami-sama: \big wide eyes\ I'm the narrator? Yay! -hugs me-

All the faces began to go weird. What's up with them? Especially Sanzo, where I can see he's twitching again. Uh-oh, this isn't good… No, this is BAD.

Me: -carefully walks towards Sanzo- Are you… okay? thwack! Aww! What are you doing?? -rubs head-

Sanzo: Why are you hiring HIM?! -point to Kami-sama-

Me: Why? He's cute, isn't he? -smile-

Sanzo: \twitch\ \twitch\ \twitch\ \twitch\

Me: -run away- Hakkai!

Hakkai: Eh, okay ladies and gentleman! Let's begin our show!

* * *

**The Drama**

**One Monk and Three Youkai**

Kami-sama walk to the microphone, "Hello? Test, test…? Test… one, two, three…?" thwack! Kami-sama had been hit by a flying harisen, TWO flying harisen. "What the…?!"

"Just shut up and do it already!" You all can hear two people shouting.

Kami-sama rubs his head and start reading, "Togenkyo. A paradise where Humans and Demons, Science and Sorcery, once coexisted side-by-side in peace and harmony… And so, cause its too long, I'll skip this one."

"You can't do that!" Goku shouted.

"But, you all already knew the story, aren't you?" Kami-sama asks. "So on with it. And the demon Gyuumaoh were awaken from his eternal imprisonment, set loose a wave of negative energies that shifted the world equilibrium, making all demons loosing its humanity and plunging a paradise to a world of violence and chaos! Oh no!"

"Get on already!!" Guess who said that?

\curtains start to rise\

"Okay… So, under Heaven's order, the four chosen one: Sha Gojyo!"

Then, there was this red haired guy that had two-piece of hair that looked like an antenna. He smiled at the ladies, but before he could say anything, Sanzo already hit him with his flying harisen. "Hey!!" He shouted, annoyed.

Kami-sama blinks his eyes for a while coughs and continued, "Next is Cho Hakkai!" He smiled and clapped his hand.

A black haired guy walks in, with his green suit, his little white dragon at the back and a smile that never leaves his face. He waves his hand and comment to Chou, "Whoa, Chou. There's a lot of audience here."

Kami-sama cough for a second, "Son Goku!"

Walks that Baka Saru from behind the curtains. His face were smiling, make all the audience go 'awww' for his cuteness. He waves his hand and then his stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"And the last one is…" Kami-sama turned back, "Genjo Sanzo!"

Walks a blonde haired guy with a cold violet eyes, wears white robes and a sutra at his shoulder. He lit a smoke and starts smoking, didn't care. His face was so cool and handsome, makes the girls and ladies goes 'kyaaaa'.

Kami-sama continued, "Okay, they're entrusted with the mission – to journey West, find the source of this plague and put a stop to it! To regain the paradise they once knew, the revival of the Gyuumaoh must be prevented, uh, I'm thirsty…" He walks to the backstage and drink a cup of water. He walks back and smiled at the audience, "Where was I? Oh yeah, the revival of the Gyuumaoh must be prevented at all costs! For the sake of the world, and the sake of all humanity!! Oh, humanity!"

All of the audience clap their hands, Kami-sama bows and the four of them walk to the backstage.

\curtains fall\

"They were travellers, they always travel from inn to inn. Nobody really knows like what they were. They rarely shown their self, yet everybody had known them." Kami-sama said.

\curtains rise\

You can see a cardboard jeep, where Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were in it.

Kami-sama continues, "Like what they've always do… Hakkai drive with a smile, Gojyo and Goku argue and the Monk itself, Sanzo hit them on the head with his harisen." Kami-sama smile, "You can go on, Sanzo."

Sanzo grin happily and smack them both! thwack! thwack!

"Aww! You don't have to be so hard on us!" Goku yell.

"Yeah! You pretty-boy!" Gojyo add.

Hakkai just chuckled, "Now, don't be so childish."

"Wow, they act very good…" Dokugaiji said. "Even with the whacking thing…"

Kougaiji just laugh, "They've always done that in their journey. It's not odd to have them so 'professional'. Even so, I can see light of happiness and warmth there…" He smiles. Dokugaiji just stare at him, smiling too.

"So, on they go to the west…" Kami-sama said. "They fight all kind of demons, from the weakest to the strongest."

Then came out Kougaiji and others, act like they're attacking Sanzo-Ikkou. They all fighting, but more like dancing. Yeah, Chou already prepared this. She desperately teaching them all to fight, but more like dance class.

Here she is, standing, felt happy.

\curtains fall\

"Until one day, the Maten Scripture were stolen… I'm sorry, but this is my part, so please excuse me." He said, walk to the stage and stood in front of Sanzo. "Hahaha! Now, now, Sanzo, give me the scripture…" He said, smiling with victory.

"No way you blonde-freak!" He glare at him.

"Chou!" Kami-sama ran towards Chou and hug her, "He called me bad names! He's so mean!"

Chou pats Kami-sama head, "Ah, don't be so sensitive. He didn't mean it…"

Sanzo pout, "Who said I don't mean… It…" He can feel a shiver behind his spine. He turned back slowly and sees Chou glare at him, full of hatred. He turned his head quickly and lit a cigarette, but you all can see he's kinda shaking.

Chou smiled at Kami-sama, "Now, go back to the stage."

"Okay…" Kami-sama said, rubbing his eyes.

Sanzo sighs and handed the scripture to Kami-sama hand, and after that, Kami-sama walk to the edge and read the script again. "They were defeated, by me! Hahaha! Oh, sorry. And yet, they still can stand up and make me mad. But it's okay, though it's just a game for me."

Goku rolled his eyes, "Now he's talking about himself…"

"No I'm not! Its just… adding some spice in the story…" He cough and then continued, "They try to regrain their strength, thanks to Goku and his… mahjong? They made a strategy and get their confident back."

\curtains start to rise\

The audience can see two beds, one window-like-cardboard, one chair, and four of them at the floor. Playing mahjong with bandage around them.

"Ha! I beat you all!" Gojyo shouted.

Goku pout, "It should've been me! You Ero Kappa!"

"Heh? What is this Baka Saru up to?"

"Stop calling me Baka Saru!!"

"Then stop calling me Ero Kappa, Saru!"

Uh-oh, everybody know this gonna end how…

thwack! thwack!

"Shut the fuck up! Idiots!" He sits back quietly. "Now, let's play it right. So, the first one to win was Goku, he tried to give us some motivation. The second one was Hakkai then Gojyo, and the one that had the highest score was me in the end."

All the people around him were blinking amazingly about what he had just say! He remembered all the things!

He look at us, "What?!"

They start playing as in the script, as in the real story until the end. Kami-sama start to speak again, after that shock, "Umm, okay. They've got what they needed, motivation and strategy. So they came to get the script back. This is the moment they never forget and of course, when I'm defeated. So, how come I'm still here?" He ask to himself, confused.

Sanzo walk towards Kami-sama, "Give me that!" He pulled the script back to his back.

"O… kay." Kami-sama cough, "They were really had those time when it was really hard, trough psychically and mentally. But we believe, they're gonna make it… Even if they must go trough hell, demons, seas, they're gonna make it."

\curtains fall\

Kami-sama bow to the audience and walk to the backstage.

* * *

Me: -jump to the stage- Okay! That's the end of the drama! Sorry, if this drama lame or not complete, but we did our best. -bow-

Hakkai: But our story not ended yet…

Gojyo: There's still the second one…

Sanzo: Saiyuki Reload Gunlock… -lit cigarettes-

Goku: So stay tune! -smile-

\curtains start to rise\

All: -walks to the stage- On the next journey, bye bye! -waving hands-

\curtains start to fall\

Audience: -clap hands-

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
